halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation
Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (known internationally as Hotel Transylvania 3: A Monster Vacation) is a 2018 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation and distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing. The third installment in the Hotel Transylvania franchise, it is directed by Genndy Tartakovsky and written by Tartakovsky and Michael McCullers, and features Adam Sandler, Andy Samberg, Selena Gomez, Kevin James, David Spade, Steve Buscemi, Keegan-Michael Key, Molly Shannon, Fran Drescher, and Mel Brooks reprising their roles, as well as new additions to the cast including Kathryn Hahn and Jim Gaffigan. In the film, Dracula finds love with a ship captain named Ericka Van Helsing while on a vacation on a cruise with his family and friends, but Mavis discovers that Ericka is actually the great-granddaughter of Abraham Van Helsing, Dracula’s arch-enemy. Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation premiered at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival on June 13, 2018, and was theatrically released in the United States on July 13, 2018. Like its predecessors, the film received mixed reviews from critics but was a box office success, grossing over $511 million worldwide, against a budget of $80 million. To date, it is the highest-grossing Hotel Transylvania film. Plot In 1897, Dracula (Adam Sandler) and his friends disguised as humans are traveling on a train to Budapest. However, Professor Abraham Van Helsing (Jim Gaffigan), Dracula's arch-enemy, boards the train and unveils the monsters; the monsters escape by climbing through the roof, and Dracula pushes his friends from the train for their safety. Van Helsing is obsessed with destroying Dracula but is constantly outsmarted by him. In the present day, some time after the events of the previous film, Dracula is running his hotel business smoothly, with his daughter Mavis (Selena Gomez) and son-in-law Johnny (Andy Samberg). However, Drac is depressed by the fact that he has remained single since his wife Martha's death, in spite of his attempts to meet someone. Misinterpreting this as stress from overwork, Mavis books a cruise so they can all take a break and spend more time together as a family. The next day, Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis (Asher Blinkoff), Vlad (Mel Brooks), and the hotel guests board a cruise ship called the Legacy. Dracula sees the ship's human captain, Ericka (Kathryn Hahn), and immediately falls for her, something that he thought was impossible as he had already "zinged" before. Ericka goes to a secret room on the lower decks where she meets Abraham Van Helsing, who is revealed to be her great-grandfather and is almost completely mechanized, to avoid death. Van Helsing has a plan to eliminate all the monsters, in the cruise upon its arrival at the lost city of Atlantis using an Instrument of Destruction, which could be found in Atlantis's ruins. Van Helsing makes Ericka promise to not assassinate Dracula beforehand, but she repeatedly attempts to do so anyway, albeit unsuccessfully, much to her frustration. After failing to kill Dracula at an underwater volcano, Ericka moans about being unable to get him. Dracula's friends hear this, and thinking that Ericka likes him, inform Dracula about what they heard. Dracula nervously asks Ericka out on a date, and she accepts since she sees this as another chance to kill the vampire. However, as they dine on a deserted island, Ericka unexpectedly begins to fall in love with Drac, after they learn about each other's pasts. Mavis finds out Dracula is interested in Ericka and becomes suspicious of Ericka's motives. The cruise ship reaches Atlantis which has been converted into a casino; Dracula decides to tell Mavis the truth about Ericka but gets distracted seeing Ericka going into a crypt below the city. Drac follows her, with Mavis not far behind, and learns that Ericka is after a "family heirloom." With Dracula's help, she gets past the numerous booby traps around the object, and escapes. Mavis arrives and confronts them, and Dracula confesses that he "zinged" with Ericka, to Mavis's surprise and confusion. After Ericka is told what a "zing" is, she harshly rejects Dracula's romantic feelings, leaving Dracula heartbroken. A regretful Ericka gives Van Helsing the object--revealed to be the Instrument of Destruction--and he proceeds to set a trap for the monsters, at a dance party. Noticing that Dracula is still upset, Mavis, after some advice from Johnny, tells her father to talk to Ericka, admitting that she was afraid of him leaving her, which Drac allays. Suddenly, Van Helsing shows up and pushes away the DJ, and a saddened Ericka is forced to reveal that she is his great-granddaughter. Van Helsing unveils the Instrument of Destruction, a case for a music note sheet, and plays a song that drives a friendly Kraken (Joe Jonas) living near the island to attack the monsters. Ericka saves Dracula from the Kraken and pleads with her great-grandfather to stop the destruction, confessing to Drac that she fell in love with Dracula as well, which infuriates Van Helsing and causes him to attack them both. In order to pacify the Kraken, Johnny opens up a portable DJ kit and starts playing positive songs to beat Van Helsing's song. Upon playing the Macarena, the Kraken is relaxed and happy for good; Van Helsing is unable to counter the song as everyone begins to dance, including the music sheet (which shreds itself to tiny pieces, in the process). Van Helsing also ends up dancing and accidentally slips and falls but is saved by Dracula. Touched by this act of kindness, Van Helsing apologizes to the monsters and gives everyone a full refund for the cruise, before sending them back. Back at Hotel Transylvania, Dracula and Ericka have ended up in a romantic relationship. Drac proposes to Ericka, who stammers at the question, and she agrees to the proposal. Voice Cast *Adam Sandler as Count Dracula: The 540-year-old lord of the vampires, and founder of Hotel Transylvania. Dracula is the son of Vlad, husband of the late Martha, father of Mavis, father-in-law of Johnny, maternal grandfather of Dennis, and Ericka's love interest. *Andy Samberg as Jonathan Loughran: A 29-year-old human, who is Mavis' husband and Dennis' father. *Selena Gomez as Mavis: The 126-year-old daughter of Dracula and the late Martha, and the granddaughter of Vlad. She is the wife of Johnny, and Dennis' mother. *Kevin James as Frankenstein: The monster famously created from reanimated dead tissue, by Dr. Frankenstein. His friends call him "Frank". *David Spade as Griffin the Invisible Man *Steve Buscemi as Wayne: A werewolf who is overwhelmed by his large number of children. *Keegan-Michael Key as Murray: An ancient mummy. *Molly Shannon as Wanda: Wayne's werewolf wife. *Fran Drescher as Eunice: Frankenstein's wife. *Kathryn Hahn as Ericka Van Helsing: The captain and cruise director of the cruise ship Legacy. She is secretly continuing her great-grandfather's wishes in eliminating monsters and is Dracula's love interest. *Jim Gaffigan as Abraham Van Helsing: Ericka's great-grandfather who is a legendary monster hunter and Dracula's archenemy. *Mel Brooks as Vlad: An ancient, more experienced and traditional vampire, who is Dracula's father, the grandfather of Mavis, the grandfather-in-law of Johnny, and the great-grandfather of Dennis. *Asher Blinkoff as Dennis Loughran: Mavis and Johnny's 6-year-old son who is a human/vampire hybrid, inheriting a combination of traits from his parents. He has a secret mutual crush on his best friend Winnie. *Sadie Sandler as Winnie: The werewolf daughter of Wayne and Wanda. Winnie is Dennis' best friend, and she has a mutual crush on him. *Genndy Tartakovsky as Blobby: A green blob monster. He was previously voiced by Jonny Solomon in Hotel Transylvania 2. **Tartakovsky also voices Blobby Baby, a spawn of Blobby, and Puppy Blobby: Blobby Baby's pet puppy. *Chrissy Teigen as Crystal: An invisible woman who is Griffin's new girlfriend. *Joe Jonas as Kraken: A giant sea monster that lives near Atlantis. *Tara Strong as Frankenlady (voiced by Alison Hammond and credited as Frankenginger in the UK release): A female whose right arm is related to Frankenstein from his right hand's side of the family. *Chris Parnell as Stan: A fish-man. *Joe Whyte as Tinkles: Dennis' giant pet puppy. **Whyte also voices Bob: One of the Gremlins who works as a co-pilot on Gremlin's airlines. *Aaron LaPlante as Gremlins, Gremlin Pilot, Gremlin Stewardess *Michelle Murdocca as Phone Voice, Kelsey, Witch #1, Witch #2 *Joyce Arrastia as Zingr Witch, Witch 3 *Sunny Sandler as Sunny, the newborn daughter of Wayne and Wanda. *Libby Thomas Dickey as Libby *Patrick Harpin as Austrian Boy *Craig Kellman as Mr. Hydraberg *Jaime Camil as El Chupacabra Gallery Eunice_Bald.jpg Witch_Beautiful.jpg james-chan-ht3-grem-5.jpg james-chan-ht3-grem-3.jpg Eunice_Wet.jpg 8e4c526c-acb9-449e-a75c-e254203c1e1d_screenshot.jpg Wayne_&_Wanda_Shocked.jpg Garlic_Oil.jpg hoteltrans3gas.jpg Wayne_&_Wanda_Tranquilized.jpg Eunice_Furious.jpg Spider_Engagement_Ring.jpg Ericka_Delighted.jpg Category:Movies Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:2018 releases Category:Sony Pictures Category:Comedy Movies Category:Sequels Category:Theatrical releases